Eternally
by ElectraKitty
Summary: Duo is about to leave for a mission. It is mainly a reflection of Duo and Hilde's love for each other. ~*rewrite*~
1. Eternally

  
  
  
  
  
  
Eternally  
By: ElectraKitty  
  
  
A/N : This is my first fic! It is pure fluffy stuff! I really hope ya like it! It is to the song Eternally by Utada Hikaru, but I changed it to the English lyrics!  
  
FYI: From Duo and Hildes POV  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Hilde, Or Duo. I also do not own the Song 'Eternally' by Utada Hikaru! So dun sue me! I only have a few little bits of money, so you will probably spend more then youll get ^_~  
  
  
ONTO THE STORY! Grab your Kleenex!  
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
Before my eyes, you give off a little shine  
I can't see anything else around me  
Where are we?  
  
  
Sprakling Violet eyes watched the sleeping Pixie next to himself. Curled in the bed sheets, her chest rising and falling with each precouse breath. Her Soft hair falling slightly over her eyes. The moonlight softly shone on her meek body, making her look like an angel from heaven. He watched her silently, then sighed. He knew he had to tell her soon. He kisses her lightly on the cheek his breath brushing along her face softly. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open. But his eyes were filled with sorrow as she watched him. He finally spoke up.  
"Hilde"..  
She tilted her head and smiled at him, Which made him want to melt away with sorrow.  
"Hilde...I have to tell you something, tomarrow...i..i have to leave for another mission".  
He raised his gaze to meet her shocked and sad teary eyes.  
  
  
  
Please, don't disappear yet into the background  
that's started to bustle with noise  
I can't hear anything anymore  
But I can feel you breathe  
  
  
It hit her like a Ton of bricks. Her heart felt as if it would stop. She looked at him with saddened and horror stricken eyes. His hand suddenly reached out to catch one of the tears from her Cheek. Then gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She felt more tears flowing and looked up to him.  
" Duo...please..don't leave me.."  
The moon was slowsly fading, and morning would be there soon, but neither of them noticed, She closed her eyes as he leaned towards her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. His breath gently Blowing against her skin.  
  
  
It's not like me, but just a little,  
I'm hoping for a suprisingly whimsical development  
  
  
Hilde looked at him still, focusing on his beautiful violet eyes. Her heart beating at a quick pace.  
" Duo , isn't there anyway you can stay"?  
Hilde cursed herself, no, he couldn't stay, why would he stay just for HER? His mission was more important, she shouldn't have ever fallen in love with him, She knew this would happen eventually. She could feel a sob wrenching at her throat as she felt His arms embrace her in a warm passionate hug.  
  
  
  
  
I wanna be here eternally  
I want to stay like this, gazing at each other  
I can feel you close to me  
I can't stay by your side forever  
This moment alone will forever be, eternally  
  
Hilde closed her eyes tightly, feeling their hearts beating in rhythm with each other. She  
then opened her eyes to look into his, Tears still poured down her cheeks like rain  
Falling on a gloomy day. She looked deeply into his eyes, seeing them watering with   
The saddened feelings he was also having. She continued gazing at him, Never   
Wanting the moment to end. She wrapped her arms tighter around him. Their sweet   
Breath swirling together as they breathed deeply with sorrow and sadness. She   
Frowned , and she knew as soon as he told her his feelings, that this wouldn't last  
forever..she knew someday something would come up. But she wished..that it didn't   
have to end.  
  
This little break before I leave for battle...  
I want to spend it with you  
Our promise was for the next time we'd see each other  
Can you hear me breathe?  
  
  
Duo looked down at her, He knew he didn't have long until they would have to part. He mentally cursed himself. He should have never told her how he felt, it was hurting her so much, he could see it. It hurt him to see her like this. But he knew no matter what, there was no way he could ever stop loving her. He just wanted to be with her, spend as much time as possible. He softly kisses away each tear that fell form her beautiful eyes. His arms holding her close to him. He then kissed her shoulder, and trailed passonate kisses up her neck, his warm breath blowing against her skin.  
  
  
Everyone has times when they're moved  
by developments which aren't suprising  
  
  
Duo looked to her and tried to smile.  
"Hey babe..er look at it this way, now ya wont have to do so much shoppin"!  
Hilde frowned and snuggled against his chest ," Duo I like shopping for you" she said.  
He frowned and nuzzled against her gently," Hilde, just remember, no matter what happens. I Love you".  
Their eyes met , and she tried to smile, but ended up sobbing harder.  
  
  
  
I wanna be here eternally  
Somewhere where no one can find us  
I can see you're all I need  
I don't need rescuing until tomorrow  
Even this moment is surely just a fantasy  
  
  
They continued to hold each other closely , never wanting to leave each others arms.   
Hilde looked up at him, she just wished he could stay, or they could leave, where he could forget his life as a Gundam pilot. Her eyes Met his, He was her everything. Did he really need to be a Gundam Pilot?  
Duo shook his head as if he knew what she was thinking," Hilde, I have to go. Its my duty to the colonies". He frowned, " Im so Sorry".  
She looked away for a few moments, then held on tighter to him , " I understand duo..but please...don't leave me until tomarrow".  
He nodded ," I wont leave you until I absolutely have to Hilde". He held her close to him, and sighed, wondering if this was really happening.  
  
  
I can feel you close to me  
Even if we can't go back to that place again  
These feelings I have now; they alone will forever be eternal  
  
  
Hilde and Duo stood embracing outside their apartment. Hilde breathed in deeply, catching his spicy and wonderful scent, and suddenly the tears hit her again, This was it...would she ever see him again?  
Duo saw the tears taking over her grief stricken face and frowned . "Hilde..babe..ill be back..I promise".  
  
  
  
I wanna be here eternally  
I can see you are all I need  
This moment alone will be, eternally  
  
  
They held each other close for a long time. Then Looked into each others eyes deeply, knowing it was time. Duo bent down and took her lips is a romantic and loving kiss, tasting the saltiness of each others tears. Then pulled away.   
Hilde smild as best as she could, and touched her hand to his cheek, making a memory of his face.  
"Ai Shiteru Duo"...  
"Ai Shiteru Hilde"...  
With that duo walked to his gundam and grabbed ahold of the rope, which pulled him up. He blew her a kiss, then closed the hatch and flew off with a blast.  
Hilde stood there watching silently, tears still flowing down her face," Eternally"....  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Um...so watcha think!? I really hoped everyone liked it! This is my first fic so I would love reviews! Thanks ^_~  
  
Ja   



	2. Dont fear Eternity

A/N : yay this is a sequal to Eternally my first fic, Its very sad, and is a song fic to the song '(Don't Fear) The reaper'  
  
FYI: BEWARE!! This is VERY sad, so prepare to cry and if you don't want to read sad stuff then don't go any further!  
  
  
  
Thanks for all your reviews on my first one!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Gundam wing, nor any of its characters…or the plot for the whole romeo and Juliet thing. Lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Its amazing how life can be so wonderful, and you think things are complete. But you don't realize that time… is precious, for all of it can come crashing down in one moment. One precious moment… and when it happens… things seem to stop… stop completely, and you finally realize all that you couldn't before.  
  
They knew that now…  
  
All our times have come  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain… we can be like they are  
  
Come on baby… don't fear the reaper  
  
Baby take my hand… don't fear the reaper  
  
We'll be able to fly… don't fear the reaper  
  
Baby I'm your man...  
  
Hilde smiled and hummed as she bustled around the kitchen…Valentines Day was near…and she hoped that duo was going to be home. He had left a month earlier, promising he would be back. And she missed him dearly. She sighed softly and stopped a moment to listen to the news on the TV… while she dried off a glass that had previously been washed. It seemed to sparkle like tears.  
  
She suddenly blinked as she listened to the news…  
  
" We have just gotten report that Gundam 02 has been attacked in battle, and all that's left are pieces. Most suspect that Oz had planted bombs in it before the battle…no one is sure yet of the whereabouts of the 02 pilot, Duo Maxwell.  
  
Crystal like shards lay on the floor. The glass had slipped through her hand like water. Shock rushed through her body, threatening to turn her heart into the same pieces that were on the floor. It couldn't have been right…. had? She heard right? The dark haired woman turned around. Starring at the TV in horror…visions of Gundam 02 flying into pieces…  
  
Amethyst eyes widened… this wasn't right. How… could it be? But yet there it all was… the gundam. Deahtskythe.with her own true love, Duo Maxwell inside. Blown to pieces.  
  
Knees hit the hard floor... but yet the pain didn't even register… Her mind was rushing with thoughts. Thoughts that prayed this were some nightmare. She looked up…horrified at the words that filled her ears.  
  
Her eyes clouded…and the rest that was said. She didn't hear. All that could be heard was the sobs that had suddenly attacked her. Her whole body began to shake in disbelief. Her eyes continued to be widened in fear. As her fist thrust at the hardwood floor… repeatedly. Until blood was her only comfort…"you promised you would come back"…  
  
But suddenly. Her head raised… and she looked up at the TV…as the announcer spoke.  
  
"The body of The 02 Pilot Duo Maxwell has yet to be found…Many hope that he is still alive…but it is to early to tell…the search with continue. We currently have Katie on the site at colony L2, Katie what's the news?"  
  
Hilde sat up. The tears still streaming down her face, and rushed to the kitchen. Her heart pounding, she grabbed her purse and checked the amount of money she had, and then was out the door… she would find him.  
  
Valentine is done  
  
here but now they're gone  
  
Romeo and Juliet  
  
Are together in eternity… Romeo and Juliet  
  
40,000 men and women everyday… Like Romeo and Juliet  
  
40,000 men and women everyday… Redefine happiness  
  
Another 40,000 coming everyday… We can be like they are  
  
Come on baby… don't fear the reaper  
  
Baby take my hand… don't fear the reaper  
  
We'll be able to fly… don't fear the reaper  
  
Baby I'm your man...  
  
Valentines day had passed, and nothing seemed to be real anymore. Life seemed useless… but. That last flicker of hope seemed to still holds inside her. That he was alive. That he was out there…somewhere. Goodness he had to be. They still hadn't found his body and chances seemed slim but if he still had his air helmet. And his suit wasn't damaged… he.could be okay. Right? She kept asking herself this.. He would be okay right?  
  
Hilde sighed…and glanced out the window of the ship, She had arrived at L2 few days earlier and met up with the other gundam pilots. She had never seen anyone who had looked so down…but she heard whispers that she was worse. All she could think about was duo. Stars no longer seemed to shine…nothing did. She had taken a shuttle to go in search of him, against the protest of the others. There wasn't much the search teams could do. If he was out there,she had to find him, she couldn't just sit there and wait. She couldn't!  
  
Eyes where shut tight for a moment… as tears threatened to fall again, like they had since she had heard the news. But she knew it wouldn't help, and opened them…glancing around still in search of him. Each day was a struggle to go on believing… but she wouldn't give up. He was all she had, all she wanted..she would find him. She sighed and bit her lip, listening to the edgy silence.  
  
But I was soon interrupted as someone came rushing it; it was quatre…. after debating.he seemed to be the only one in agreeance to come.  
  
"Hilde! We've found him"!!  
  
She blinked, relief, excitement, worry, all rushing through her mind and heart, ' was he all right? Was he…already…gone? Or was he alive!?' she looked to quatre..Wantingto ask these questions. But he had already started off to the back of the shuttle, she wasn't far behind him.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks… there he was…her eyes watered, and her legs felt like they had disappeared… he was breathing…his spacesuit had been removed and he looked horrible he had wounds all over, but he was breathing, he was alive. She rushed to him to drop by his side.  
  
"Duo.."  
  
Violet eyes fluttered open to look at her, filled with pain.but relief.he coughed and winced.trying to talk.  
  
"H..hilde".  
  
"No..duo…shh…please don't..its alright".  
  
She smiled…he was all right. The sight of his beautiful eyes. It..Made it all real again. But her smile was quickly taken away. His blood pressure was dropping and so was his heart rate. She looked to the doctor..hereyes worried Her throat catching as the words barely squeaked form her mouth," what happening"?  
  
" He's been badly wounded…I really don't think there's much we can do… his lungs have been punctured". The doctor bent down next to them.trying as best he could with variouse instruments  
  
She looked frantically back to duo…and frowned," Duo…please hang on…don't give up yet".  
  
He frowned back, his breathing becoming harsh. He opened his mouth three small words were uttered from it," I love you…". He managed a smile… and life left him…like that, quicker than she had to reply… He was gone…  
  
Hildes mouth gaped..and she buried her face against him…sobbing..It was all she could do; she didn't wan to believe it. But it was true.  
  
  
  
Love of two is one  
  
Here but now they're gone  
  
Came the last night of sadness  
  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
  
The candles blew then disappeared  
  
The curtains flew then he appeared… saying don't be afraid  
  
Come on baby… and she had no fear  
  
And she ran to him… then they started to fly  
  
They looked backward and said good bye… she had become like they are  
  
She had taken his hand… she had become like they are  
  
Come on baby… don't fear the reaper  
  
Hilde sat on the floor…in the middle of the living room, Her face was pale and tear streaked…she was empty,and there seemed nothing left in life…all was meaningless. Her arms wrapped tightly around her body as she slowly rocked back and forth…Tears slowly began to pour down her cheeks, she drew in sharp breaths..shivering slightly as a breeze blew in through the window…she glances up slightly… her mind racing..her heart was pounding.She stood. Her Light eyes seemed clouded over with a lifeless nothing.  
  
She blinked as the few candles she had lit suddenly flickered and blew out… her eyes widened.. the sheer curtains began to whip as a harsh wind blew them around. Dark hair blew in front of her eyes as warmness began to overtake her shivering body. Suddenly he was here… her Duo…her Shinigami… dressed in black with his scythe.  
  
The wind ruffled his black robes as he stepped in…his warm hand suddenly appeared…he was holding it out to her… she could hear his voice in her head…' My love…. Come with me… I want to relieve your pain… we will be together…'  
  
Tears continued to pour form her eyes as she rushed to him,grabbing his hand … she felt all of the pain, sarrow…lifelessness fade form her, She held on…Her heart pounding, she felt the warmness of being with him again…she suddenly felt her self away from the ground and closed her eyes…tears streaming down her cheeks..she flew… she didn't fear anything anymore… the warmness embraced her. She then looked back…but only saw sky..and then she spoke..words hardly above a whisper," goodbye… this really is Eternally….".  
  
****************************************************  
  
Well…there you have it, a sad ending . but happy in a way because they are able to be together. If your wondering, YES she did commit suicide by jumping out the window.  
  
If this is to sad, give me some comments to make a happier new fic! Tankies!! R&R plleaase! Luv ya all ^_~ 


End file.
